Undertale
by NIGHTHAWKISHALLOWEENNERD
Summary: A undertale fanfic made by me for you from me to you! c:
1. prologue

_At the time, humans and monsters ruled the earth. One day, humans attacked abruptly and mercilessly, out of fear of their only weakness, having their SOUL absorbed by a monster._ _Monsters were too weak to put up a fight; the soul of nearly every monster combined is only just as strong as the power of one human SOUL. Countless monsters were massacred, without a single human a single SOUL was taken, and countless monsters were turned to dust...Few monsters survived. Eventually, the monsters surrendered, and the humans emerged victoriously. The humans gathered seven of their best magicians and sealed the monsters under Mount_ _Ebott with a magic of their greatest magicians we the ones to seal us… some of us put a spell on those magicians in anger and spell made it that the human descendants of the magicians ever two generations would have a terrible fate of falling down to the the war, the monsters retreated into the deepest part of the Underground, which would be called, Home."After a period had passed, fearing the humans no longer, they populated the rest of the Underground and settled their capital in a place they would call "New Home".Monsters mostly blamed the war on humanity and took a vengeful look on humans as a species. This bitterness, especially after the death of Asriel and his adopted sibling Chara, led King Asgore to declare war against humanity, installing a policy to kill all humans that fell into the Underground and eradicate humans once the seven SOUL's needed to break the barrier are collected. A monster with a human SOUL… will be a horrible beast with unfathomable are unbelievably strong. It would take the SOUL of nearly every monster... just to equal the power of a single human SOUL._


	2. Chapter one

A darkness loomed over you as you walked over the mount was where you'r mother had told you story' mother was walking with you to the edge of the mountain like she did every was a perfect seventy-five degree's air at my sky a perfect cloudless wiped you'r dark blue dress down to flatten it as a gust of wind blew towards 'r grandfather had been here very often and had passed this down to you'r mother and then to was mother never wanted to do never would want to hurt you'r you we her perfect little grandfather had told you many story's of where he came from and his lies of him being a chosen did you know what the secret was behind all 'r grandfather had told you many story's of his 'Home' an area that exists under a nearly-constant cover of rained on this are more than anyplace he had told me he had seen witch seemed like no was under the mountain...You'r mother discouraged the lies and tales he had told me but he ignored her and told you anyways.

One day he had sat down with me a serious look on his face as he told you of his travels and then at the end looked at me with a soft but sad look."Child one day you will fall down...and you will understand...but until then I will always be here for you."It was a month after that day that he had died and left you and your mother mortified and of your mother you looked up at her who gave you a painful but patient smile.

"Mom why are you sad?" I asked softly grasping her soft hand in yours.

"Hun'...you'll understand soon enough" she said softly as she squeezed your hand.

You smiled back as you skip along beside her….Until you come to the end of the mountain where a gaping wide hole 're mother knelled down beside you to look eye to eye level.

"Hun'...I-I love you" she said tearing up.

'W-what?!' you want to shout so you open you mouth to let words escape and pull on her ears...But before you could ask anything…...She pushed you and you were falling down just like your grandfather had predicted.


	3. Chapter two

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 13.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"~~~~~Your POV~~~~~/span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You woke up lying on a soft bed of yellow buttercups, as shadows consumed the room, the room you were in was dark but few flickers of light from above spilled down onto you precious sat up groaning in displeaseur of the nagging pain in you're skull and bones. How did I not break any bones in my body you mind said in question confusion clouding your gaze. You stood up and looked around hazel green eyes scaning the room aware of everything flitting from the saw a small speck of yellow off in the darkness but when you looked at it closly it flitted away. What the? you rubbed your eyes double checking to make sure you were seeing correctly. You shrugged and walked over to the entrance of another room rubbing your hand across the fine hard marble sculpted to it's masterpiece it was now. You smiled as something filled you, what was it….oh well whatever it was it had….made you...You just shook your head away from all the crazy thoughts come on now we're not crazy lets just get out of the hole and get back to home...Home….what were you expecting at home, you're dirty mother had just threw you down this stinking place...what did you expect a smile and hugs and a big cake with a party?!Come on if she threw you down here there was a reason…. You couldn't put your finger on it but you let a sigh escape your mouth. Was this home now...You could stay down here for the rest of you're life…..But what would you eat, you couldn't knew you definitly weren't commiting suiside thats for liked you're life. All the thoughts that swirled in you're mind were halted by a small the? you frowned and walked onward into the tunnel into another room following the soft cries of sobbin agony. In the room filled of darkness, not a surprise to you, was a tiny little flower with a bright green stem and one lone leaf five golden petals circling the head of the plant./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""H-hey buddy" you say, you were confused why were you talking to a plant?The cries had to have come from somewhere else….But you continued on. "Why you crying?" you asked softly creeping up to the mean where else could the crys have came from…? A rock? That was the only other object in the room…./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Suddenly the flower turned around not a single tear in his...eyes?! The flower spoke in a high pitched voice kind of like a child's voice but for some reason it had a sort of menacing tone to it."Howdy I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!" The flower said smiling, something about that smile creeped you out though./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Um hi I'm (Y/N)" you his name cracked you up how origonal "heh" you chuckled smiling you open you're mouth to say something...but you voice gets caught as he talking more./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You'r new to the Underground arncha someone aouta teach you how things work around here….You see that… that's your SOUL, the very cumulation of your being" He said, a small blueish green heart appeared before you and you shivered, yeah this flower really was creepy something about having your 'Soul' out made you uncomfortable./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Um C-can I um put this back?" you ask reaching you for the heart./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Um NO" he said and then went back to his speech. How rude. "You're soul will grow stronger if you gain a lot of LV" he said smiling, "What if LV...Why LOVE of course" he said snickering...Oh crud yeah this flower was up to something and you didn't like it...but as kind as you were you let him continue his lecture. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Down here LOVE is shared through little white Friendliness Pellets!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Petlets?! Yeah that sounded bad….you didn't like this flower./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You want some LOVE don'tcha well don't worry I'll share some with you" he said smiling as he winked and little white bullets looking things hurtled over to you…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You stood frozen in fear as the neared. You frowned at his smile and dodged the white speaks purposely one narrowly missing you. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey you missed them!" he said eye twitching a little as he narrowed his eyes in anger a frown creasing his face."One more try!" he said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You frowned and tried to smile fakely "Y-yeah" you said nodding as the pellet surged to you, you dodged them with ease knowing his attack from last time./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Y-You know don't you…..YOU IDIOT DOWN HERE IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED" he said snickering as he had a no cruel evil creepy smile spread across his face. "NOW DIE" he said laughing maniacally as pellets surrounded you leaving you unable to escape./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You shiver cowering in fear as you crumpled onto the ground tears escaping your eyes. "P-please d-don't hurt me" you say trembling./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Suddenly as they get even nearer and you can now feel their heat pressing on, but suddenly a giant ball of fire flinged to the flower letting him give a tight squeak as he popped let a sigh of relif but it wasn't reasuring so much as it was a shaky deep breath./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What a evil creature torturing such poor innocent youth." Said a voice as a tall figure stepped out of the shadows.I was…..some goat creature of some sort./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You rubbed the back of your head. Where the hell are you and that must have been some fall! "H-hi" you say arching your brow in question as you stood up confidence creeping up into your voice, you weren't about to get hurt again, that flower had taught you to be skeptical of strangers and their smiles of plated gold. The deceit was so natural but his smile and his voice was more than a suddenly reminded you of a song and you started humming lost into space.'Baa baa black sheep have you any soul no sir by the way what the hell are morals jack be nimble jack be quick Jil's a little whore and her alibis a dirty trick so coul-' but then suddenly you're thoughts were dragged out by the goat lady's voice./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Child come let me educate you in the ways of the ruins." She spoke softly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Educate!...that flower was trying to educate me and I almost died! I thought angrily and almost shouted./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The goat lady laughed and took your hand in her paw, it was soft and comforting considering the fact she was a freaking goat monster person thingy!But you went with it shrugging off all thoughts taking a deep breath and following slowly and cautiously./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You came up to a room of purple and it seemed comforting a soft sound of humming and tranquility."where are we..?" she asked to the goat lady softly as you looked up at her despising how tall she was. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Were nearing the catacombs a place full of puzzles beyond a child's wildest dreams!" she said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You rolled your eyes I doubt beyond my wildest dreams...I don't even dream of puzzles! You thought jokingly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 13.333333333333332px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Come child I have much to show you" She said./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p style="text-align: center;"span id="docs-internal-guid-84eb7f7f-503f-934b-2267-343bc7866136"span style="font-size: 13.3333px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;" ~~~~~~end of chapter~~~~~/span/span/p 


End file.
